


Вот уж удружила...

by MissisKat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissisKat/pseuds/MissisKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новогодняя незатейливая зарисовочка. Дерек, Стайлз и подарки:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вот уж удружила...

За окном стемнело. Только белым бело всё вокруг от пушистого, словно ватного, кружащего мягкими хлопьями, снега, вытанцовывающего перед морозным стеклом. И от этого двор казался светлей.  
Часы, тикающие на полке, давно уже пробили полночь. Остались позади шумные фейерверки и красочные тосты; стих звон бокалов и дружный смех стаи. Все разбрелись по комнатам: кто беспробудным мертвецким сном спать, а кто продолжить празднование, но уже интимно вдвоем.  
В сумраке гостиной высвечивались лишь две фигуры, сидящие на пушистом ковре.  
Мягко потрескивал огонь в камине, жадно вдыхались ароматы солнечных плодов, висящих на пушистой сверкающей елке. Как в детстве, как раньше…  
Теплая макушка уютно устроилась на широкой груди, как на подушке.   
\- Вечно бы так сидел…, - пальцы сжали ножку фужера – хрупкого, как лед; прозрачного, как слеза; чем-то схожего с человеческой душой. Легко разбить в дребезги. Совсем просто заглянуть внутрь и увидеть полную обнаженность, которую вроде бы прячешь от всех…   
\- Сиди, - Дерек обвил руками мальчишку, прижал к себе, не желая отпускать ни на секунду. На мгновение прикрыл глаза, окунаясь в мимолетную тишину.   
\- Люблю, когда ты так делаешь, - улыбнулся Стайлз и отхлебнул глоточек шампанского.   
-  _Так_  – это как?  
\- Обнимаешь своими ручищами так, что ребра трещат, - подросток хмыкнул и потерся щекой о шерстяную ткань дымчатого свитера, зевнул. Дерек почувствовал, как сердце кольнуло. От Стайлза пахло восторгом. Детским, наивным, искренним. Таким Дерек его всегда и видел – настоящим. Пусть и болтливым был малец, храбрился как воробей все время, но в такие моменты, а Дерек их любил до безумия, Стайлз снова становился самим собой.   
\- Хм…, - Дерек поджал губы. – А если так?  
Мужчина захватил ноги Стайлза в капкан, крепко сжал их и теперь мальчик даже вертеться не мог. Зато заливисто рассмеялся. На что Дерек просто не мог не рассмеяться в ответ.  
\- А вот тебе! – неожиданно бокал в руках подростка накренился и содержимое выплеснулось Дереку на колено.  
Альфа ошалело уставился на мокрое темнеющее пятно на джинсах. А плечи наглого подростка мелко подрагивали. От смеха, от счастья. Нашел, блин, веселье!  
\- Стайлз, какого…, - с наигранной угрозой в голосе начал Дерек.  
\- Да ладно тебе, чувак! – быстро затараторил мальчишка и поставил на пол теперь уже пустой фужер. – Зато появился отличнейший повод немедленно примерить мой подарок. Ты ведь обещал, помнишь? А до сих пор так и не открыл. Я, между прочим, неделю над ним корпел. Не могут же мои старания даром пройти!  
Альфа устало вздохнул и прижался губами к колючему ёжику волос. Похлопал по бедру мальчишки, мол, давай, вставай. А тот от радости чуть не подорвался с ковра, на котором они с Дереком вот уже полчаса наслаждались друг другом.   
\- Да! Дерек, ты будешь в восторге! Не разочаруешься – даю слово…  
\- Скаута? – вопросительно выгнул бровь Дерек и насмешливо улыбнулся.  
\- Слово будущего шерифа Стилински, - надулся подросток. Но поскольку долго на Дерека он обижаться не умел, то, умудряясь спотыкнуться на ровном месте, торопливо потянул своего волка за рукав свитера к, лежащей под елкой, прямоугольной коробке в красочной красно-зеленой оберточной бумаге с нарисованными на ней блестящими шариками и полосатыми леденцами. – Ладно, пойдем, пойдем!  
Альфе ничего не оставалось, как последовать за своей неугомонной второй половинкой. Дерек улыбнулся краешком губ – Стайлз такой взбудораженный, нетерпеливый, тащит его поспешно, словно боится, что заветная коробка растает как мороженое у них на глазах. Или что альфа передумает и даст деру подальше от гиперактивного спутника. Но Стайлз лишь без умолку тарахтел. И из всего сказанного Дерек понял: «только попробуй отказаться» и «Лидия, между прочим, оценила!».   
Лидия. Оценила, значит…  
\- Ты сам выдал мне имя соучастника, за язык тебя никто не тянул, - усмехнулся Дерек. – Давай уже, показывай.  
\- Нет уж! Он твой и разворачивать тебе, Дерек, - с гордостью павлина Стайлз протянул шуршащую коробку оборотню. И, широко улыбаясь, наблюдал, как Дерек настороженно потряс её возле уха. Вроде не гремит, нет… Значит это не твердое. Потом принюхался к обертке зачем-то. Нахмурился, сдвинул темные брови и посмотрел на Стайлза.  
\- Да рви уже бумагу, Шерлок. Я же сказал, что это шмотка! – Стайлз нетерпеливо взмахнул руками и закусил губу. Постепенно исчезала с картонной коробки блестящая оберточная бумага. Поскольку смирение не входило в устав оборотней, Дерек, гневным взглядом смерив картонное препятствие, рванул когтем небрежно наклеенный скотч. Старался аккуратно, чтобы не повредить упаковку. Открыл, под восторженное – «да, да, да! давай, ну давай же!» – Стайлза. В глазенках парнишки застыло немое восхищение, когда Дерек вытряхнул их коробки аккуратно свернутые джинсовые брюки. Серо-синий деним, обычные. Классические, можно сказать. Если бы не одно НО…   
Слишком большое и кричащее НО.  
\- Это офигительно, правда? – благоговейно прошептал Стайлз, подскакивая к ошарашенному парню и расстегивая его ремень. Дерек перехватил запястье подростка в тот момент, когда Стайлз уже собирался стянуть с него джинсы. В глазах альфы промелькнула строгость.  
\- Что? – плечи подростка нервно передернулись. – Что не так? Ты не рад?  
На душе стало тревожно. Стайлз проследил за красноречивым взглядом своего оборотня и уставился на красивую вышивку. Задний карман был украшен затейливым орнаментом с золотой надписью: «Частная собственность Стайлза Стилински».  
\- Мне нравится… Очень. Хорошие джинсы…, - Дерек не хотел обидеть парнишку, тот уже начал надуваться индюком. Но некоторые моменты нужно все же прояснить. – Но, может, объяснишь мне ЭТО?  
\- Это… Пфф… Подстава, - обреченно изрек Стайлз, чуть морщась при этом. На его растерянном лице отразился такой коктейль эмоций, что Дерек не смог сдержать улыбку. Мягко чмокнув подростка в курносый нос, альфа притянул к себе Стайлза и завладел его губами, скользнул языком в приоткрытый рот, обвел кромку зубов, превращая невинный вроде бы поцелуй в нечто более пылкое и глубокое. Стайлз размяк, как пластилин на жаре, прижался к Дереку, встречая требовательные губы оборотня. А Дерек тихо млел, прислушиваясь к сбивчивому дыханию мальчишки – теплому и шумному.  
\- Спасибо, - Дерек потерся носом о вздернутый носик Стилински, оттянул нижнюю пухлую губу подростка, чуть прикусил. Мальчик зажмурился, вздрогнул, чуть слышно застонал.  
\- Расправы не будет? – один глаз приоткрылся, хитро взглянул на Дерека. Рука подростка снова потянулась к пряжке ремня.  
\- Не обольщайся. Теперь ты мне должен, - альфа проник ладонью под толстовку Стайлза, касаясь почти горячего живота.  
\- Но ты ведь все равно обещал, Дерек! – воскликнул мальчик, пытливо заглядывая оборотню в глаза. – И носить обещал! И пусть меня ждет самая страшная расплата в моей короткой жизни, но я от тебя не отстану, пока ты не наденешь подарок. Я же не знал, что так выйдет!   
\- Стайлз…, - как можно терпеливей начал Дерек. – С Лидией будет вообще отдельный разговор.   
\- Вот только Лидию сюда не надо…  
\- Ты хоть смотрел на вещь, когда упаковывал?   
Стайлз смешно пожевал губами.  
\- Ну… В общем то смотрел… Но там должна была быть другая надпись. Не эта…, - пробормотал Стайлз. – Но я же говорю – подстава!  
\- Но вот Лидия оценила, да…, - Дереку нравились растерянность и смущение парнишки. – И почему ты вообще показал подарок, предназначавшийся мне, Лидии?  
\- Это очень долгая отдельная история, расскажу её в этом году, как-нибудь, - попытался отвертеться подросток. И охнул, когда внезапно взмыл вверх и плюхнулся животом на твердое плечо. – Эй, Дерек! Я думал, ты мне дашь пожить еще, может, пару годков! Нет? Ну, может, отпустишь… Все таки не хочется умирать молодым и в праздник. Мне еще с утра отцу подарок вручать… Слышишь? Нифига ты не слышишь…  
Стайлз обреченно выдохнул и уткнулся носом в мускулистую спину оборотня, подрагивая в такт широким шагам.   
\- Ну и куда ты меня несешь, мой несносный небритый вервольф, а? – Стайлз с грустью проводил взглядом пеструю елку в просторной гостиной. Хрупкие с блестками шарики, золотистые гирлянды, ароматные мандарины, привязанные ниточками к колючим хвойным лапам. – У нас же индейка, Дерек. Не знаю, как у вас, оборотней, но люди обычно Новый год встречают фаршированной индейкой и бобами…  
Плечи альфы мелко задрожали от плохо скрываемого смеха.  
\- В свою берлогу, куда же еще, - ухмыльнулся Дерек и похлопал ладонью по упругим ягодицам своего мальчика.   
\- Значит в спальню, - Стайлз ощутил, как в животе начинает закручиваться тугая горячая спираль. Как у Дерека между лопатками, только у Стайлза она словно живая, трепещущая. – И что ты будешь со мной делать?  
\- Закреплю СВОЮ собственность подписью и печатью в договоре.  
\- А-а-а… А мой подарок наденешь? – с надеждой спросил Стайлз, сглатывая и жмурясь до разводов под веками, так как чья-то очень наглая ладонь с нажимом провела по промежности, вынуждая Стайлза давиться собственным возгласом в пересохшем вдруг горле.  
\- Только после того, как проведу какое-то время вообще без одежды, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - Дерек толкнул ногой дверь, занес драгоценную ношу в спальню.   
Не успел Стайлз и слова сказать, как очутился на мягкой кровати, придавленный сверху тяжелым телом оборотня. У парня из легких будто дух вышибли. А к губам прижались горячие сухие губы альфы, раздвигая их требовательным языком.  
\- О! Это значит: «Стайлз, я согласен носить эти джинсы, даже если надо мной будет смеяться вся стая»?   
\- Это кошмарный позор для альфы, но я обещал… Как ни прискорбно это звучит… А стая смеяться не будет. Не посмеет, - Дерек потянул за собачку молнии, распахивая толстовку. А Стайлз засиял пуще начищенного медяка.   
\- Я говорил, что люблю тебя? – руки подростка обвились вокруг шеи оборотня, усиливая контакт с его телом. Стайлз растекался от счастья, плавился словно воск. – Дерек, ты лучше-лучше всех!   
\- Люблю тебя, Стайлз, - выдохнул Дерек, медленно задирая кверху футболку подростка. Наклонил голову, поцеловал плоский живот, вычерчивая языком линию от пупка до кромки джинсов. Стайлз откинулся на подушку, улыбнулся, чувствуя, как тело простреливает уже знакомый электрический ток. – И у меня тоже для тебя кое-что есть.  
\- Ты ведь уже подарил мне автомагнитолу в джип, - удивился Стайлз, разлепляя тяжелые веки, вздрагивая каждый раз, как Дерек чуть прикусывал нежную кожу клыками.   
\- Назовем это бонусом, - нехотя отстранившись от размякшего подростка, Дерек подошел к комоду и выдвинул ящик. Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, по-страусиному вытянул шею, а затем подполз к краю кровати. Облизываясь и шумно дыша, Стайлз горящим взором следил за Дереком. Как тот подходит к нему, протягивает шелестящий сверток. Не отличающийся терпением мальчик выхватил из рук оборотня упаковку и торопливо стал раздирать блестящую бумагу, разбрасываясь клочками яркой обертки, и едва не подавился изумленным возгласом.  
\- Ну, ни хрена себе…  
Под тихий смех Дерека, слушая рваный ритм своего сердца, Стайлз погладил кремовую джинсовую ткань, выводя пальцем по красиво вышитым буквам на заднем кармане.  
\- Собственность Альфы, - глазенки подростка широко распахнулись, становясь похожими на две круглые монеты. – Черт, кажется Лидия удружила всем…  
\- С Новым годом, Стайлз, - смеясь, Дерек повалил мальчика обратно на кровать, впитывая ответное - «и тебя с новым годом, волчара!».  
А подарки они примерят потом…


End file.
